


A Drabble Here, A Drabble There

by JhanaMay



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 23:33:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5268029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JhanaMay/pseuds/JhanaMay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles less than 1000 words. All feature Dean/Cas. </p>
<p>The chapters won't be connected, just random bits that may eventually be turned into full stories. They will vary in rating from General Audience to Explicit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Drabble Here, A Drabble There

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate Universe based on the prompt [dailyau](http://dailyau.tumblr.com/) prompt:
> 
> “My favorite band dropped a new single today and i’ve had it on repeat for seven hours and i can see you judging me but that isn’t going to make me shut it off" AU
> 
> Rate GA

Dean revels in the silence that falls after the track ends for what feels like the seven-thousandth time. The weird dark haired guy on the other side of the park from him has been playing the same song for hours, and it’s beginning to drill into Dean’s brain.

Just when Dean is convinced that he may be getting a reprieve, the man fiddles with his MP3 player and the music starts over. It’s not a particularly horrible song, but after being on replay all day Dean would be happy if he never hears it again.

Resigned that he’s never going to get this painting done with the distraction, he sets his brush aside and walks across the park. He’ll just tell the guy to knock it off. “Dude!” he calls out as he approaches the dark head bent over a journal of some kind.

The man looks up. He’s younger than Dean expected, about the same age as Dean himself. Blue eyes, wide and startled, are set above a stubble covered jawline. Of all the things Dean expected, he didn’t expect the guy to be so freaking gorgeous.

“Can I help you?” the guy asks, seemingly even more disturbed by Dean’s weird staring.

Every annoyance of the last few hours forgotten, Dean smiles. “Yeah, I was just wondering what you were listening to. It’s a great song.” 


End file.
